


Group Smut Roleplay

by Shadowangel615



Category: Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Anyone can join, Group, Lemon, Multi, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Since I haven't come across one yet, I decided to make one of my own. Basically all you have to do is fill out a form and start a roleplay. Other people are supposed to join that one and basically we all f#!$ each other in the comment section of the scenarios I set. I'm going to be working on more in the future so there's a bit more diversity. I'll roleplay as well and be a placeholder if you feel like it.... I have no regrets.





	1. Introductory, Form, and Rules

This, is a smut roleplay. If you've seen them on Wattpad then you know the rules to these. Anyway, Just make a form (As listed below the rules) and head to the next chapter to begin the Roleplay. Also, I recommend being active on this website if you're in on this. Just another thing, I also might take a while to respond. There're also some issues going on at my house rn, so I may not respond for a while. If that happens and you still wanna continue, look for OrkBoyzCentral on your story, follow the link, delete the comment, and we can continue on that website as long as you have an account on there.

RULES

1\. Hate the character, not the Roleplayer

2\. Try to involve everyone, you don't have to but it's still nice to.

3\. The Form must be filled out

4\. You don't have to wait for me, just start roleplaying 

FORM

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Turn on:

Turn off:

Other:

 

 Anyway, I don't expect it to do too well and not too bad since I know people on Wattpad are pretty crazy on this. But this isn't Wattpad now isn't it?


	2. Roleplay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically just head to the comments and start roleplaying.

You had just arrived at the designated address you were given. Earlier you had gotten an invitation in the mail and decided to check it out. You knocked on the front door and a man dressed as Artorias opened the door.

"Eeeey" He said, being quite drunk by now, "You made it to the orgy!"


	3. Or Here

You were in the middle of the woods, unsure of where you were even headed. All you knew was that there was a guy who told you to come to the woods and look for a large bonfire.

 You found one but it was burnt out though. Then you fell into a trap and heard a voice from above.

 "Hello down there!" A man's voice said.


	4. Here Also Works

You entered a strange building, unsure of what to do. You could hear moaning in the background and decided to find out what was going on. You opened a door to be met with the sight of an orgy before a man stepped in front of you.

 "Are you the police?!" He exclaimed.


End file.
